Under the Guise
by Lady Kasai
Summary: Phoenix utilizes a cunning plan to make sure he gets the perfect gifts for his valentine. PxE fluff.


"Edgeworth, I need your help."

The phone call had been brief and thankfully to the point. Phoenix had called him early on a brisk Thursday, asking him for assistance with a shopping trip.

"It's…kind of embarrassing, but you seem like you'd know a lot about this, and…"

He hadn't mentioned what it was for, but Edgeworth was willing to assist nonetheless. He couldn't remember if he had ever gone shopping with somebody else, but he knew that he had relatively good taste and style, and that Phoenix Wright certainly did not. At least, he mused, it wasn't reflected in the clothing he wore.

Wondering briefly if his outfit was appropriate, he examined the folded articles on the bed: there was a simple white cotton undershirt and a black silk button-down, and a dark pair of designer denim jeans. He rarely found himself wearing casual clothing as he was always in the office, and as a result found himself under a bit of anxiety concerning his wardrobe. He brushed it off, however, and dressed quickly, checking his hair in the mirror before exiting his loft. As Phoenix didn't have a car (or even a driver's license, it seemed), he had offered to drive, wishing to avoid the unpleasantries of public transportation.

Fortunately, Phoenix was punctual, waiting impatiently on the stoop to his apartment. He was dressed even more casually than Edgeworth in torn jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, and the prosecution attorney breathed a small sigh of relief. After all, though it seemed impossible, it wouldn't do to have his rival out looking better than him. He flicked the unlock button on his door panel and watched idly as Phoenix jumped into his car.

"Where will it be, Wright?"

Phoenix's eyes were glittering with the possibilities of Edgeworth's car. There were buttons and switches on the arm rest, sliders on the dash, and an unfathomable amount of gadgets on the radio panel. His fingers twitched in anticipation, and he paused before setting out on his electronic journey. "I was thinking a flower shop of some sort to start with. I have a few things on my list."

"A flower shop?" He smirked and checked for oncoming traffic before pulling out into the lane. His car purred with power beneath his palms, and as he shifted gears, he felt the familiar thrill of 500 horses singing within his veins. He snorted lightly, amused with the thought of Phoenix acquiring a girlfriend. "Looking to impress the ladies, Wright?"

The defense attorney chuckled to himself and looked out the window, smiling mysteriously. "Something like that."

Edgeworth's fingers slid easily over the steering wheel. It was fun to drive, but it was even more fun to finally have an honest-to-god friend. He and Phoenix were still on tender ground, but they had slowly bonded over their courtroom battles and eventual professional relationship as attorney and client. They actually fit quite well together, much to his surprise, as where he was reserved and sophisticated, Phoenix was talkative and laid-back, filling in uncomfortable silences and bringing the prosecution attorney out of his office once in a while.

Coming up on a classy floral shop, he parallel parked and waited while Phoenix exited onto the sidewalk. While the younger man slid a quarter into the meter, Edgeworth locked his doors, and they entered the store together.

Immediately upon entering, both lawyers' senses were assaulted with hundreds of perfumes, ranging from the most delicate to the overpowering. The small elderly woman behind the counter greeted them warmly, and as she glanced between them, Edgeworth got the mild impression that she thought they were a couple.

Phoenix waved sheepishly, and, at her inquiry, said that they were simply browsing. He turned to his accomplice, then, and cleared his throat. "So, er, I'm looking to create a sort of Valentine's Day gift, but I don't really know much about flowers."

Edgeworth chuckled. "I assumed. Normal people usually go with red roses, if I've observed correctly. Surely you've ascertained as much, Wright?"

"Well, yeah, but… I don't know. They always seemed kinda cliché, y'know?" He paused to admire a modest presentation of violets. "What's your favorite flower, Edgeworth?"

Truth be told, he hadn't particularly thought about it. He agreed that roses, although beautiful, were quite overdone, and reflected on the many bouquets he had been sent by admirers. "I suppose I've always been partial to tulips, actually."

"Really? They're the U-shaped ones with the pointy tips, right?"

He chuckled. "Really, Wright, you should be more attentive to things like this. No wonder you haven't found yourself a girlfriend." His eyes scanned the shop for a display of the flower, settling on a large bouquet of tulips in pink, white, and red. "They're there, next to the chrysanthemums." He pointed, and the two men strolled over to examine them.

"They look kinda like roses." Phoenix reached out and ran his hand over the buds delicately, smiling at the peculiar softness of flower petals against his palm. "I like them, too. I think these will be great." He nodded to Edgeworth and called the attendant over, ordering a half dozen of the color triad.

Once wrapped and purchased, the tulips were clutched protectively against Phoenix's chest, and the two men exited the shop as they had entered: side by side. Had they turned to look back, they'd have seen the old woman blush and giggle a bit.

Back in the car, Phoenix laid the bouquet across his lap and pulled his crumpled shopping list and a pen from his pocket. Scribbling the first item from the list furiously, he stuck the pen in his mouth thoughtfully and stared at the white paper for a moment before turning to Edgeworth with a hopeless look. "That…was actually the only thing on the list. I have no idea where to go from here, really." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're hopeless, Wright."

"Yeah, I know."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, one wondering where to go from here, and the other sighing in minor irritation.

"Well, what are her interests?"

Phoenix fumbled for a moment before opening his mouth wide, hoping for the correct words to fall from it. When nothing came out, however, he chuckled nervously and stuttered for a moment before catching himself. "Well, uh, she's…um…Well, she likes to read stuff, and she studies a lot. She's got really fine tastes. I think she needs to get out more, personally, but I wanna get her something that she can use while I'm not around."

Edge worth stifled his laughter. If "reading stuff" and "studying a lot" were Phoenix's criteria for fine tastes, he wondered how the man saw him. Phoenix must think he lived like royalty. "Well, perhaps you should look into a nice tablet for her to write in or perchance a few fine teas for her to drink while she reads?"

"Wow, hey, that's a great idea!" The defense attorney jotted the items down onto his list and gave him a thumbs up, encouraged by the thought of having an original gift. "Let's do that, then."

"Very well."

The drive was short, as the shopping complexes had been built in a cluster. It was nearing lunch time, however, and traffic had picked up somewhat, lengthening the trip and making parking a bit more difficult to find. Once situated, the attorneys stepped out onto the busy sidewalks, breathing in the warm, sunny atmosphere. Edgeworth had taken them to one of his favorite book stores, hoping that they could find both items within and finish before his patience ran too thin.

As it was Valentine's Day, the store was packed with customers looking to secure last-minute gifts for their significant others. Phoenix trailed close behind the prosecution, eyes wide and smile awkward. He was unaccustomed to shopping, as most of his work thus far had been pro bono and left him strapped for cash. The extra money he did have was spent mostly on feeding Maya, but he had saved up a bit for his shopping trip. With his intended valentine in mind, he knew that he wouldn't be able to skimp on the quality of the presents.

Edgeworth stopped at an intersection of fiction and self-help and turned left, intent on arriving within the section of blank tablets and bound journals. He enjoyed the smell of books around him, relished the feeling of being surrounded by knowledge, and swept a hand toward the shelves of blank pages. "These are all blank inside. Some of them are intended as journals, and others as day planners and tablets for schooling. You might be able to find something here."

Phoenix surveyed the wall of books, considering his options. His eyes fell upon a handsome leather-bound hardback, and his hands followed suit, smoothing over the black material and admiring its expensive finish. Tipping the cover back, he was relieved to see that the pages contained within were entirely bare, as he had been expecting a gaudy "JOURNAL" scrawled across the top. "What do you think of this one?"

Edgeworth glanced up from where he had been flipping through a small day planner and surveyed Phoenix's choice. To his shock, he was willing to admit that he was rather impressed, and noticed that it was something that he wouldn't have minded having for himself. "Not bad," he murmured, "color me impressed. You're learning quickly, Wright." A dazzling smile met his words, and he set the small planner in his hands back onto its rightful resting place among the rest. "The coffee shop here also sells packages of their products. You may be able to find the teas and such there."

The defense attorney nodded and followed as the prosecution led the way. A line that must have been 15 people deep crowded the counter, and Edgeworth sighed quietly in relief that they would be able to purchase the tea at the regular checkout lines rather than waiting in the mayhem. Phoenix had rushed to the small tower of fancy tins, eager to select the best out of them, but faltered, and Edgeworth had already prepared a response to the question he knew was coming:

"How on earth do I know which one to pick? They all look the same. I don't even _drink _tea."

"A good place to start is to decide between caffeinated and decaffeinated tea," he offered knowledgably, "and from there you can move to flavor."

"That…makes sense." Phoenix bent at the waist to examine the ornate boxes, scrunching his face thoughtfully. He snuck a glance at Edgeworth (that was noticed immediately, much to his dismay) before straightening. "I think one of each would do it, just to be safe. What kinds do you like?"

He considered the question before selecting two tins, holding them up for Phoenix to see. "I happen to be quite partial to Oolong tea, myself," he allowed his rival to take the appropriate tin from his hand, "and a decaffeinated black tea can also be nice. It has a bit of bite to it without being overpowering." He handed the other package to the man and rubbed his nose a bit, feeling cramped. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think this will work out great." The dark haired man juggled the items in his arms awkwardly. "I really couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't mention it, Wright." He followed without another word, watching with a sense of detachment as Phoenix winced at the price of the gifts. Once finished, they found themselves back within the luxurious red sports car that had waited faithfully for them, and Edgeworth set off for his loft, intending on a quiet lunch at home. He wondered briefly if he could goad a bit more information out of the defense attorney as to whom he was so intent on swaying, and knew without asking that the other man would appreciate the free meal after spending a great deal shopping.

When they arrived, Edgeworth locked his car, tempted to press the button twice to hear the cheerful chirping that it produced, but thinking better of it. He set off methodically for his door, selecting the key from his key ring and listening to the plastic bags from Phoenix's purchase bounce against the attorney's legs. Inside, the prosecution's mind was concentrating on his culinary repertoire, intent on impressing with his finesse in the kitchen, and so he didn't quite notice when the defense discarded the plastic bags into the trash and left with the purchased items bundled in his arms.

As he selected a few ingredients from the cabinets above the stove and set them on the counter, three solid knocks at his door startled him. Dusting his hands in irritation, he stalked to the entrance, wondering who could possibly be bothering him at his personal residence.

When the door swung open, however, Phoenix Wright stood before him, smiling broadly, holding exactly one bundle of tulips, a black leather journal, and two tins of his favorite teas. Clear blue eyes sparkled with nervous tension, and he cleared his throat.

"Wright, what_—_"

"Hi, Edgeworth! I was on this side of town and picked a few things up for you, and since, you know, it's the holiday and stuff, I was wondering if perhaps you might be my Valentine?" His words were rushed and jumbled, and when he finished, he held up the array of items, balancing them gingerly in his arms. "I'm sorry they're not wrapped, but I was never really good with that sort of thing."

Miles Edgeworth stared at the man on his doorstep, incredulous. He had been tricked quite expertly into assisting someone with buying _his own _Valentine's Day gifts. His thumbs hooked into his belt loops and he cocked a hip, allowing an earnest laugh to bubble from his gut. Touché, Phoenix Wright. "Well, I must say that I had a particularly long lineup of proposals, but I believe since you put so much…_effort _into procuring these gifts, I could possibly pencil you in." He shook his head at the relieved man and accepted the familiar parcels. "Will you be providing dinner as well? I believe I could suggest a few places that might be helpful to you."

Phoenix let out a warm laugh and pulled his rival into a hug, nearly smashing the bundle of flowers he had so tediously protected. "I think that I could pull that off myself, thank you. After all, I'm not entirely inept as to the tastes of my _girl_."

Edgeworth gasped indignantly and kicked the door shut behind them, muffling the sounds of playful banter and a long, delicious silence.

It was good to have a friend, indeed, but even better to have a valentine.


End file.
